tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Defiance: The Bride Wore Black
"The Bride Wore Black" is the eleventh episode of season one of the science fiction television series Defiance and the twelfth episode of the series overall (if one counts the two-part series pilot as two episodes). It was directed by Todd Slavkin and written by Slavkin and Darren Swimmer. It first aired on Syfy on Monday, June 24th, 2013 at 9:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * "The Bride Wore Black" redirects to this page. * This episode is available on disc six of the Defiance: Season One DVD and Blu-ray collections. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is production code number: T7612. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on Syfy on June 25th, 2013. * This episode premiered in Australia on the Seven Network on April 23rd, 2014. * This episode had a viewership of 1,665 people when it first premiered. TV by the Numbers; Zap 2 It; "Monday Cable Ratings: 'Love & Hip Hop Atlanta' Wins Night, 'WWE Raw', 'Teen Wolf', 'Major Crimes', 'Longmire', 'Switched at Birth', 'Warehouse 13' & More". * This is the sixth episode of Defiance with Mike Gibson as co-producer. It is his final episode from season one. * This is the first and only appearance of Hunter Bell; dies in flashback in this episode. * This episode marks the acting debut of Canadian model and musician Bridget Graham. * This is the first appearance of actor Kyle Mac in the role of Kupac Kurr. He appears next in "Past Is Prologue". Allusions * Bloopers * Quotes * Meh Yewll: You know, I've changed too. I've become a healer instead of a destroyer. And that's why I'm so sorry for what I have to do. But it's for the greater good. .... * Datak Tarr: You humans believe you're so superior. The truth is you're primitives. Your minds are dull, your hands are clumsy. The scent of your pink skin sickens me. * Rafe McCawley: Does this skin look pink to you? * Datak Tarr: You all look the same. .... * Stahma Tarr: Alak is of this new world. He doesn't see the humans the way we do. He sees beauty in them. Kindness. * Datak Tarr: Then he's lost the sense of smell. Maybe you have too. .... * Tommy LaSalle: You're gonna be my date. * Irisa Nyira: I don't date. * Tommy LaSalle: Why not? * Irisa Nyira: I'm from the Badlands. * Tommy LaSalle: You see, when I first came to Defiance, I was nothing but a card hustler. Couldn't read or write, never thought I'd amount to anything. Now I'm wearing a badge. People change. * Irisa Nyira: You're an idiot. * Tommy LaSalle: (smiling) So are you. See also External Links * * * * * * References ---- Category:2013/Episodes Category:Todd Slavkin/Director Category:Todd Slavkin/Writer Category:Darren Swimmer/Writer Category:Clark Perry/Writer Category:Brian A. Alexander/Associate producer Category:Amanda Alpert Muscat/Associate producer Category:John Paul Bullock, III/Associate producer Category:Clara George/Producer Category:Mike Gibson/Producer Category:Ryan Greig/Associate producer Category:Kevin Murphy/Executive producer Category:Michael Nankin/Supervising producer Category:Anupam Nigam/Producer Category:Rockne S. O'Bannon/Executive producer Category:Todd Slavkin/Consulting producer Category:Darren Swimmer/Consulting producer Category:Michael Taylor/Executive producer Category:Episodes with crew categories